


Podfic: 'Rider, Rider' by Enisy

by peasina



Category: South Park
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, First Kiss, First Time, Inappropriate Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Tweek and Craig brave pestilence, war, famine and death – at least metaphorically – and pass four relationship milestones in the process.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Podfic: 'Rider, Rider' by Enisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rider, Rider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935870) by [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy). 



> I haven't read South Park fic before, despite being a fan of the show for _years_. If the rest of the fic is as high quality as Enisy's, I need to remedy that! I love this fic and it was an absolute pleasure reading it :)
> 
> This podfic also fulfills two squares on my podfic-bingo card: Higher Pitch Effect, and Gossip.

  
  
You can also stream and download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zbt3ovg7esqtspc/Rider%20Rider.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
